This application is a continuation of U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 11/880,483, entitled CONTENT VISUALIZATION and filed Jul. 19, 2007, which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,831,928 on Nov. 9, 2010 and which is a continuation in part of U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 11/474,103, entitled EVENT VISUALIZATION filed Jun. 22, 2006, and also claims priority to U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/832,056, entitled CONTENT VISUALIZATION filed Jul. 19, 2006all of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
Popular content repositories, voting sites, and other social collaborative networks, such as public photograph, journal, and video sites typically contain a vast amount of content. The interactions that users of such sites can take, such as commenting on and rating content can be orders of magnitude more numerous than the content itself. As a result, tracking and comprehending what activity is being taken, and by whom, especially as it occurs, can be difficult.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a better way to visualize information.